Bluebells
by ClassyClassic16
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, but can Jane discover Maura Doyle's before they come back to haunt her? Rated m, but that comes later. Also includes Family themes and a Rizzles romance. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prologue Part 1

All mistakes are mine, but I don't own the characters

and if anyone reads my other stuff, I have writers block so updates won't come for a while. Sorry 'bout that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jane Rizzoli stepped out of the sleek black car, and faced the large warehouse where the grisly murders had taken place. Its redbrick walls seemed to mock her, and feelings of unwelcome and emptiness emitted from its cold exterior. She could see a thick of bushes line the wall to her left, and the concrete steps leading into the building seemed to shudder under her steps.

They had been keeping a watch on this building for months, suspecting it was being used for child trafficking, and black market adoption. A worker near the dock they were ear had heard shots coming from the building, and a man rush outside with something in his jacket, prompting a call to the police. Frost and Korsak had run to the building when they heard about it, and now the three of them entered it to see the M.E. already there, and the suspects in custody.

Frost immediately turned green at the sight of the two mutilated young women, and swiveled around to avoid vomiting. One of the victims had her abdomen ripped open, and her organs had been hastily tossed out of the cavity, a bullet hole through her forehead. A second young woman had been killed in the same way, with a smaller body bag beside her.

"Where's the second baby?" Jane questioned the male M.E. who had appeared at her side. Korsak and Frost had left to interrogate the suspects, leaving Jane to find information on the victims.

"Your partners have just gone to ask. The blond woman shows she gave a natural birth, a few hours ago, and was shot about half an hour ago. The baby must be around here somewhere. Jane Doe number 2 here." The man motioned to the woman with the small body bag, "had to endure a very botched c-section, but the child was only 5 months old, and it was dead minutes after leaving the womb, she was killed a few minutes after Jane Doe number one." The medical examiner looked over the sheets of facts in front of him.

"We have to find that baby," Jane murmured, taking in the scene. The warehouse had to be about 50 meters by 50 meters, and the baby could be anywhere, in one of the boxes littering the place, or shoved into a corner. She followed to M.E., who introduced himself as Mike De La Rosa, to the body bag. She felt her heart break at the sight of the tiny, cold face inside it.

"Rizzoli!" Jane looked up from the dead bodies to face a grim looking Korsak. "They won't tell us where the kid is, and they are insisting they're innocent. They said the baby, which is a girl, could be anywhere, and we can't get it out of them. The bastards." Korsak was clearly looking at the bodies as he spoke his thoughts. He shook his head at the thought of the baby girl lying somewhere, in god knows what state.

"Get people looking for her. We came only half an hour after the gunshot was reported, and cops were swarming before we got here, she couldn't have traveled far." Jane tried to piece together where this kid could be, but drew a blank.

"Alright, Frost, you're with me. Rizzoli can't be dragging your sick ass around looking for this kid." Korsak would've chuckled at any other time seeing Frost dressed in such a shade of green, but the current situation was too sick.

Jane watched as they shouted at the other cops in the warehouse to scour every corner to check for this girl. She grabbed the paper with the call to police recorded from Mike, and read over the call.

"Shit," Jane looked at the lines where it said the witness ran outside with something in his coat to the thicket of trees and shrubbery beside the warehouse. The kid had been tossed outside like trash, in this weather. It was mid-May, and it had been colder than usual; the girl must be freezing.

Jane ran out from the building, leaving a confused Mike to stand there, unsure if he should follow her or not. Jane ran down the steps and towards the brambles beside the building, hearing a small whimper. She froze, and listened as the whimper became a cry, probably of hunger. Jane pulled her hair back, and tugged on a pair of gloves, getting down on her knees on the muddy ground to search for the girl.

The sounds that filled the air were those of breaking branches, and a crying newborn. Jane snapped the twigs and tossed them behind her, trying desperately to find this baby. She finally found a swatch of pink cloth, and when she broke the last branch, there lay the baby.

The tiny girl was lying on her bar back, the pink "blanket" the size of a Kleenex covering her bare legs. She was only wearing a diaper, and mud covered her skin. She had a slick of blonde hair that was matted down from a little mud. Her eyes were scrunched from crying, and her fingers were balled into tight fists.

Jane grabbed her walkie-talkie and paged her partner. "Frost, I found her. Come outside to the trees on the side of the building, bring a blanket and formula."

"Will do," Frost responded, and Jane slid a finger into the newborn's tiny fist. She supported the baby's head and neck as she picked her up, and shielded the tiny body from the branches while she walked out of the thicket of brambles.

Frost and Mike came running, followed by Korsak. Jane took the large fluffy red blanket from Frost and swaddled the baby in it. She took the bottle of formula, and placed it gently into the newborn's mouth. The baby stopped crying, and sucked on the food, giving Jane a chance to see the piercing blue eyes looking right at her.

"Let me see her," Mike motioned to take the child, and scowled at Jane's reluctance.

"Can't you examine her from here?" Jane clutched the child tighter, balancing the formula carefully with two fingers while the baby grabbed her pinky.

"Rizzoli, you're being unreasonable. She could be getting sicker as we speak, let me see her." Mike was forceful, and Jane grimaced as she handed the child to him. The little girl had brute strength and was refusing to let go of Jane's hand. She let out a whimper as she was lifted from Jane's arms, and when Mike pulled out the formula, she let everyone know she had powerful lungs. Her screams were breaking Jane's heart.

"Just give her to me!" Jane took back the baby, who seemed to feel Jane's warmth and slowed her crying down to whimper, which was stopped when formula returned. She smiled at the baby, who yawned and went back to sucking happily at the bottle.

"Fine, just bring her inside. We have to get her checked out sometime, and I have EMS's already here." Mike stormed of, clearly defeated nod sulking at his loss. Jane ignored him, and smiled again at the sight of the blonde baby in her arms.

"You're going to try to keep her aren't you?" Korsak smiled a little at the semi-shocked look on Jane's face.

"I can't, she should get a family with two parents, or one that isn't dedicated to her job . . . and my apartment is too small…" Jane sputtered off when the baby grabbed her index finger, and melted her heart. "Well, I might be able to convert the guest room."

Frost and Korsak looked at each other knowingly, then back and Jane who was still cooing over the baby in her arms. They both knew the scene looked so natural, and that Jane would keep the child.

Jane rubbed a finger over the baby's stomach. "Would you like to move in with me Belle? Would you like that?" Jane smiled as the newborn gripped her fingers tighter.

"Where did Belle come from?" Frost saw Mike reappear, looking at them impatiently, so he began to guide Jane back to the entrance to the building."

"I'm not sure, it just suits her." Jane handed Korsak the empty formula bottle and lifted Belle to her shoulder. The baby let out a satisfied burp, and Jane cradled her again.

"Well, I know a few guys down a city hall, who could speed up the process for you." Korsak put a supportive hand on Jane's shoulder, and his eyes took in the scene. Jane was gazing at the baby, or Belle, with such love, and he could sense Jane's need to protect the girl at all costs.

"Thanks Korsak." Jane whispered as the three entered the warehouse again, seeing an EMS waiting to take Belle. Jane clutched the baby tighter, afraid that if she let Belle go, she wouldn't see her again. She turned to Frost, who gave her a reassuring nod, and she reluctantly held out Belle to the female EMS. She tried not to burst into tars when the baby left the building and into the ambulance in front.

"Come on," Frost dragged Jane back into the crime scene, where Mike was taking samples from the victims and the suspects sat handcuffed to a table with two other cops monitoring them.

"After we get something out of them, I'll give you a lift to the hospital." Frost turned to face Jane, who looked like she was gathering herself.

"Thanks Frost," she let out a small smile to him, and regained her cool, confident demeanor turned to the criminals who had just tossed her child into the bushes.

-.-

Jane sat in the rocking chair in the neonatal unit at the hospital with Belle in her arms. The girl was cooing a little, and she let out a small yawn that made Jane smile. She had barely spent any time away from the little girl, spending all her time off work here, and she was just waiting for the adoption papers to process. Belle had been here for almost 3 weeks.

She looked at the glass window when she heard someone lean against it, and there stood Frost giving her a thumbs up. Of course Jane knew what it meant. Belle was all hers now, and no one could take her away.

"Well, Belle Angela Rizzoli, I'm your mama." Jane whispered to the girl as she stood and brought her to the window. Belle was still recuperating a little from the cold she had caught from being in the bushes so long.

"That," Jane maneuvered Belle so she faced Frost, and he could see her, "He's Barry Frost, you've met him before. He's a really good guy. And here come Zio Frankie, and Nonna." Jane smiled as her mother and brother stood beside Frost, who had obviously called them with the news. Her mother was crying at the sight of her new granddaughter.

Jane felt a few tears well in her eyes too, as she spoke to Belle about her family and extended Family, who were surrounding the glass pane trying to get a good look at the blonde angel in Jane's arms, the newest edition of the Rizzoli clan.

-.-

Belle sat in her high chair with the cake in front of her. The purple icing had a teddy bear decoration on it and big wax number one was set on fire. Belle broke into a smile and her eyes were fixated on the dancing flame.

Jane smiled, and snapped the pictures, eventually giving the camera to Angela so she could sit beside her daughter. Belle clapped her hands at Jane's presence, and she squealed with what Jane assumed was happiness when she kissed her.

Belle was then lifted into Angela's arms while pictures were being taken. Growing tired of being passed from person to person, when Belle arrived back in her high chair, she pressed her hands into the cake and giggled at the frosting. She clapped her hands to her cheeks and before Jane could clean her off, Belle wiped frosting onto the detective's face as well.

Jane laughed and picked up her daughter. She beamed facing her mother, who snapped the picture.

-.-

"Mama?" a five year old Belle nudged Jane's arm. Jane wiped sleep away from her eyes and focused on the blonde girl smiling at her. Belle had been [playing soccer with some boys at the end of the street and the ball had knocked out her two front teeth, which wouldn't come in again until she was seven or eight.

"I'm hungry," Belle kissed her mother's cheek and smiled again, holding her bear.

"What would you like for breakfast, princess?" Jane smiled at Belle's giggles

"Pancakes please, you make the best pancakes ever." Belle squealed with laughter as Jane picked her up and put her on the other end of the bed. "Good morning Mama,"

"Good morning baby girl," Jane kissed her daughter's cheek and Belle smiled her toothless smile. She picked up Belle, giving her a piggyback into the main room of the cabin. Belle had come in first place in a recent gymnastics competition, and Jane had brought her to a small beach-side resort in New Jersey, surrounded by forest. She dropped the little hitchhiker onto the couch to watch Looney Tunes before going into the kitchen to make the "best pancakes ever."

"Don't forget, today's our last day here. We're leaving early next morning." Jane turned to see Belle completely engrossed in her cartoons.

"I know Mama; I wish we could stay here longer. It's so nice here." Belle said wistfully, and Jane smiled as she cooked breakfast, wishing this little vacation could be a bit longer as well.

* * *

reveiws are welcome :)


	2. Prologue Part 2

Second part is up!

* * *

Maura Isles promptly sat down in the large black leather chair. Soreness wracked her body as she settled into the chair. It had been a fight to get Todd into bed, she was unaware that he had gotten so strong and now her legs were stinging from his scratches.

Getting Kath to go to sleep was no easy feat either. She kept insisting that because she was 10, she could stay up until 10, and Maura had caught her sneaking down again. She had dragged her daughter up to bed again, Kath kicking and screaming. Maura locked Kath's bedroom door, and tossed the key into a vase at the corner of the hall before walking down the stairs. Maura cringed every time she heard Kath kick the door, but she was too tired.

She had spent the day packing, her suitcase lying underneath the stairs to the basement. She had withdrawn almost half of her money and deposited it into various accounts around the west coast; she wasn't sure where she was headed yet. Of course, this provoked a response from her parents; the only time they paid any attention to her now was if it had to do with the money, and she had told them it was for various charities. Various clothes and shoes lay tucked away in the suitcase, waiting for her to pick them up and leave.

Maura cringed when she heard the front door unlock. She stood up hurriedly, and felt her head spin from the rush of blood. She kicked off her heels and tossed them behind the chair; Declan hated to see her in heels. She smoothed the creases in her dress, and tied her hair back quickly. Declan already preferred it dark, against her natural honey-brown colour, but lately he preferred it to be pulled back as well. Maura suspected it was because it was much easier to grab hold of her.

"Hi honey," Maura plastered on a smile when her husband appeared at the door, his hair disheveled and his briefcase in hand.

"A case ran late tonight," He grunted an explanation to Maura, knowing she was curious, and she nodded. Her mind was wandering back to all the false i.d.'s in her suitcase, and how she was going to be able to run to the highway with that thing.

"I made you dinner," Maura tried to smile, which resulted in a glare from Declan.

"Why are you so fucking happy?" He shoved her aside as he made his way into the kitchen, and dropped down onto a chair, pulling the freshly made plate of pasta in front of him.

The house was by no means big. It was because Declan had grown up in a small home, and he loved the feeling of coziness in it. So he wanted the kids to grow up in it. He was a lawyer, who could afford almost anything, and he had stolen half of Maura's fortune in "trust funds" for the kids. Yet they couldn't get a place bigger that a semi-detached in the suburbs of New York. A house, that over the years, had made Maura dread coming home whenever she went out.

"Where are the kids?" Declan grunted from the kitchen, and Maura slumped her shoulders as she went in to talk to him.

"Harry, Kath, and Todd are asleep. June is out with friends I believe." Maura sat across from Declan, sipping a club soda.

"Why is she still out?" Declan put down his fork and glared at Maura, "It's late,"

"Her curfew is 11, it's only 10:30, and she's almost 17." Maura watched Declan carefully. She saw his anger fluctuate from the way his eyes flashed as he gave her a death stare.

"Well, you should have better control over the kids. Then you would actually know where they were," Declan shoveled the food into his mouth as Maura bit her tongue to hold back the scream and sat on her hands to halt the punches from going straight to Declan's head.

_How can I have better control over the children if they are allowed to think that they can abuse me like you do? _Maura stifled the thought running rampant throughout her head. She had no control over how her children acted; they had watched Declan both physically and verbally abuse her so much that they thought they were entitled to it. Kath and Todd also clearly accepted their father as the ruler of the house, and Maura wasn't allowed to lay a hand on either one of them. If she did, they would run to tell Declan, and Maura would be cowering on the couch the entire night, listening to Declan yell at her for being a horrible parent, with a few hard smacks thrown in for good measure.

A cough from Declan brought Maura back to reality, and she shook her head to clear the daze from getting lost in thought. The two sat in the tension filled room, unmoving; the only sounds were the fork clanging against the plate, and Declan tapping his foot against the floor.

Maura heard the front door click, and a burst of laughter filled the house. Shoes hit the wall beside the door, and Maura heard June's bare feet head into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom," June appeared in the door of the kitchen, with a goofy smile on her face. She had Maura's natural hair colour, but also possessed Declan's icy blue eyes like the rest of her siblings. June gave Maura a quick kiss, and bounded over to the end of the table to hug her father, "Hi Daddy,"

"Where were you?" Declan grunted his guttural sounds.

"I was out with a few friends Daddy," June observed how her father glared at Maura, making his feelings known. Declan didn't approve of clubs, and he always gave Maura a few hits each time he though June came home from one.

"Where did you go?" Declan turned his hot gaze back to his daughter, who was growing uncomfortable underneath it. June was a mama's girl, who could very well play her father's game of household rule.

"We just hung around Shannon's house, and then went to Pizza Hut. I told you what we were going to do before Daddy, I asked you specifically and you said it was ok." Maura could hear the slight tremble in June's voice as she spoke to her father. She was trying to spare her mother a beating.

"Well, you seem to be home safe." Declan eyed her up and down, taking in the ripped jeans, black halter and pinks streaks in her hair. "It's late, go to bed." Declan returned to his food.

"Goodnight Daddy," June quickly kissed her father and hugged her mother before leaving the kitchen.

Maura looked up at Declan, who was clearly unhappy. The anger was written all over his face, and it seemed to be worse than usual; this case of his at work must be worse than Maura thought.

Declan uttered a burp, and pushed back his chair. His tall muscular figure seemed to slouch as he stood. Maura kept her gaze down as he walked by her, and bit her tongue again when he began to talk to her.

"I though we agreed that she doesn't go to clubs!" Declan shoved Maura hard, causing her to fall off the chair, and she banged her wrist on the leg of it. Lying on the floor, Maura tried to keep calm as he continued to yell at her about being an inadequate parent, and an irresponsible housewife, a "good-for-nothing, money sucker."

"Wash the dishes." He commanded her, and Maura waited to hear his footsteps on the stairs before getting up. Climbing to her feet, she curled her hands into fists, almost slamming them against the table before deciding against it. She picked up the dishes and headed to the sink, beginning to let the water run.

Maybe this idea of hers to run away was a stupid one. She'd just get caught after all, and Declan would drag her back here, where more abuse would follow. Perhaps he would just kill her when he found her; it was a threat that had been uttered multiple times and he had yet to follow through with it. Everything would be a waste.

Then Maura got to thinking about what had lead her to this life. The pregnancy before university that Declan had forced her to keep, the medical degree collecting dust downstairs because Declan refused for his wife to get a job, the constant strain of abuse that had taken a toll on her over the years. Nothing, not even death itself could be worse than this.

Maura shut off the water, leaving the dirty pot in the sink, and listened at the foot of the stairs to hear her husband's snoring. That was the key to telling her when he was deeply asleep.

She made her way down to the basement after hearing the golden sound. She grabbed the bag, and hauled it with all her strength up the stairs without it touching the floor once. Breaking at the landing to the basement, Maura caught her breath and continued on with the back-breaking task.

The bag was upstairs, and it seemed to symbolize the point of no return. It was here, it was present, and this was it. Maura rolled it over to the front door, and grabbed her favourite heels from the mess of shoes by the door. There was no order to this pile, Kath's converse would be tossed there along with Harry's light up sneakers and Declan's work shoes.

Maura picked up the tiny shoe of her youngest son, thinking about what would become of him. _June will take care of him_ she thought to herself, taking it in her hand. Harry was the calmest of the four, and the only one who made his favoritism of his mother known. Kath and Todd were their father's children, and June knew him too well to show preferences.

Maura grabbed a pair of his shoes, he was only three and they were so tiny that they would surely fit in her bag. She tugged on her heels, and grabbed her coat. She untied her hair, and was thrilled that the dye had taken. Hours before Declan had shown up, she had used a leave-in hair dye on herself that had gradually lightened her hair back to its natural colour.

The front door unlocked, and Maura looked back at her silent, dark house; preferably for the last time. She stepped into the cool April hair, and tugged the bag out beside her, slamming the door shut and thanking whatever god there was that her husband and children were all heavy sleepers.

She tugged the bag down the driveway, and began walking in the direction of the highway. She didn't care how far it was, she didn't care that it was nearly midnight, and she was walking around the suburbs with a suitcase; this was it. This was the final stretch. If Maura could make it to the highway, it would be home free, and she would be free.

-.-

6 hours later, Maura had made it to the highway, and she had walked down it for a good three hours, stopping every so often to eat something she packed, or to relieve herself in the nearest fast-food establishment.

The cars had been scarce, especially in this neighborhood that she was walking near. All she saw for the past 2 hours were shipping trucks, and the occasional car. She knew she was a few towns over, and her jacket felt like it was tightening around her, making it harder to breathe.

Finally, the first glows of sunlight brightened her vision, and she felt a little more comfortable finding a ride to whenever she was supposed to be going.

And so at this time, Maura Isles did something she never thought that she would ever do, or ever feel the need to do.

She stuck out her thumb, and she waited for a car to come pick her up.

* * *

Next chapter, Jane and Maura meet.


	3. Into The Fire

Chapter 3! written during English class. All mistakes are mine

* * *

"Mama, what's that!" Belle pointed to Jane the figure standing on the side of the road, tugging a suitcase behind her. The early morning light was illuminating her pale face with a yellow glow.

"That's a hitchhiker Belle; they use other people to get to places. Because her thumb is out, she needs a ride somewhere." Jane responded, glancing in the mirror to view her daughter straining to see the woman's face.

"You should stop and help her," Belle said, with a tone of pleading in her voice. "Nonna say you never know who's an angel in disguise. Maybe you'd be helping an angel get home?" Jane made eye contact with Belle, her eyes pleading to stop and help this stranger.

"Or we could be helping a serial killer find their next victims," Jane muttered under her breath, but saw Belle cross her arms in protest, knowing the child had heard what she said. As she slowed past the stranger, her thoughts were put to rest at the sight of wear and tear on her face, and the sadness in her eyes. Her gaunt cheeks looked like she hadn't stopped worrying, ever, and Jane could distinctively see 3 shades of coloring on her hair, knowing this was a sign of someone running away.

"You're a good person Mama," Belle unbuckled and kissed Jane's cheek as the tall brunette pulled into the gravel at the side of the highway. The woman began dragging her suitcase towards the car, with difficulty, the wheels getting caught in the gravel

"You keep reminding me," Jane smiled as Belle tugged open the door to the Sonata, helping the stranger haul the large red bag into it.

"Thank you," Maura gasped, trying to get the suitcase to balance with the wheels on the floor. She was grateful that this person didn't look menacing, or strangely alert in the morning as the past few strangers had. She shut the door, and got into the passenger side beside a tall, brunette beauty, with warm chocolate eyes. The girl in the backseat was a thin little blonde creature, with intense blue eyes, and had a friendly grin on her face.

"Where are you headed?" Jane veered back onto the highway, and glanced at the gaunt looking woman, who looked as though sleep and food had eluded her for weeks. The woman opened her mouth, but before she had a chance to answer, Belle piped up.

"We're going to Boston, so you're in luck if you're going there." Belle smiled sweetly at the woman in the passenger seat, and leaned back in her car seat when Jane gave her a curious look.

"I'm headed there myself." Maura stuttered out. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth because she didn't have a set destination. It was a good choice because when Declan traced the money withdrawals and deposits, he would assume she was on the west coast, not a 6 hour drive away. She knew she didn't sound sure of her destination though, as the driver gave her a curious look, but said nothing.

"Well, we live there. We were driving up from New Jersey from a vacation. Where do you live?" Belle leaned forward in her seat, only the seatbelt holding her back. She was gazing at this woman with such intensity that Maura was becoming a little uncomfortable. This child clearly knew who she was, but couldn't find the name.

"Around here," Maura tapped the window, looking exhausted. She could feel the child looking at her, trying to put a name to the face. The Isles family wasn't one to shy away from the spotlight when it came to donations, and Maura knew she and her parents had been photographed for various newspapers a few months ago for a rather large cancer research donation.

"So you're moving?" Belle was intrigued by this stranger, and the mystery that shrouded her. Something was special about her, and Belle's hunches were never wrong. Jane sat listening to the interactions between the two, wishing for a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I'm moving to Boston, with my little suitcase." Maura turned to face Belle, and was a little taken aback by the way Belle was looking at her. "I apologize; I never caught your name."

"It's because I didn't throw it," Belle smiled, showing off her missing teeth. "But I'm Belle Rizzoli, and that's my Mama, Jane. Who are you?"

"My name is Maura Doyle." Maura said, without skipping a beat. This wasn't exactly a lie either, but it wasn't truth. Her biological father was a mob boss in Boston, or a town near it, she honestly wasn't sure, but she did know that had the surname Doyle.

"I know that name all to well." Jane spoke up, and Belle rolled her eyes, but waiting for her mother to continue the story.

"Why?" Maura was now curious, the brunette, or Jane, probably did know her biological father. Maura didn't want to meet him this way though, as much as a crime lord might know how to make her husband's death look like an accident, the idea of luring Declan to Boston made her shudder.

"Paddy Doyle, one of the leading crime bosses in Boston. Being a homicide detective, I would know about that." Jane quickly caught a glance at Maura, who was visibly a little shocked to be in the presence of a cop. It was a little shocking to her as well by how quickly Maura had been rendered silent at her revelation. She was running from something, but Jane didn't know what.

"Oh," Maura murmured; her head spinning. She had gotten into the car of a cop, a detective no less, a person who could easily see that she was carrying fake I.D., and who could bring Declan back to her, who could seal her fate.

"What do you do for a living?" Jane tried to break the ice with this weary-looking traveler. She certainly didn't look the type to be out hitchhiking, with a knee length red dress and heels, but Jane didn't question it.

"I have a medical degree," Maura breathed out, her eyes now glassy. Running in her head were images of the family waking up and not finding her there, the dusty medical degree at the bottom of her suitcase, and memories of a time where she couldn't wait to jump into her work, before June was born. "But I haven't practiced in a while."

"Well, we actually need a new medical examiner at the station," Jane turned to face Maura, who looked at her as well, trying to shake the clouds out of her eyes.

"What happened to the previous one?" She questioned, trying to avoid saying yes to the tempting job. She hadn't been in a medical field in almost 10 years, since graduating medical school. Right after that, they had the twins, and Declan forced her to stay home.

"He just didn't click with the rest of the squad. He was always convinced he was right, and I personally didn't like him, but it was more of a personal reason," Jane curved off the road they had been following the past few hours, and onto a new freeway.

"Why didn't you like him?" Curiosity was preventing Maura from keeping her distance, but there was something especially intriguing about this tall beauty. Perhaps it was her eyes, Maura had taken to believing that the eyes were a doorway to a persons soul, and Jane's were kind, and a warmth was trapped in them.

"It's a long story," Jane smiled, trying to avoid the subject. Yes, something was pulling her toward Maura, but they had only known each other a half hour at best, and the topic at hand wasn't something she liked talking about, with anyone. Mike had been a prick when he heard that she wanted to adopt Belle, and he was determined everyday to convince her that she wouldn't be a good mother.

"I understand, we barely know each other, and it must be a sensitive subject," Maura nodded, understanding exactly how Jane felt. She could see a flicker of anger in the brunette's eyes at the mention of this man. Maura herself knew about the feeling of hiding, about the feelings of inadequacy, remorse, self loathing. She didn't know that the woman beside her at also felt that.

"Mama," Belle piped up in the back seat, and Maura turned her head to see the girl stretch and pull out a teddy bear that she clung too. "Can we stop somewhere to get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

Jane smiled and nodded, "Of course sweetie. I could use a coffee as well. Maura, do you want anything, wherever we go?"

Maura looked dead ahead, eyes locked on the pavement in an attempt to hide her shock and collect her thoughts. In 15 years of marriage, Declan never allowed her to make a choice, or a decision, and now the freedom was putting her on edge. Like a taste of forbidden fruit, she was terrified that wherever they stopped, he would be there, waiting for her. "Just a coffee is fine."

"You're awfully quiet now," Jane said playfully, glancing at Belle looking out the window again.

"I'm just a little tired, we had to wake up early this morning," Belle yawned, and went back to her daydreaming,

Maura looked at Belle through the rearview mirror, taking in the tiny blonde with a seemingly large personality. She stroked the bear's fur, and her lips moved silently as she watched cars pass by, looking at them for the seconds that they were beside her.

"So how long have you been in Boston?" Maura turned her attention back to the driver, and finding a Dunkin Donuts at the next rest stop.

-.-

"And that is why she's missing two teeth," Jane turned to Belle who shone with a large smile, revealing the large gap in the front.

Maura laughed, a sweet sound in Jane's opinion, with a twine of sadness mixed in. The smile left on her face was a sad one, as if she was trying to break free of something.

They three had stopped in a coffee shop near a gas station, just minutes away fro the Massetuchetts border. It was a tiny little shop, filled with teens on laptops and a few mothers with strollers packed near a corner. The countertop was about the size of Jane's dashboard, but the food selection was large, and the coffee was strong.

The little bell twinkled as another customer entered the shop, and Maura jumped slightly. She felt her heart skip a beat and her breathing became erratic again until she looked behind her, relieved to see that it was yet another mother, with a child joining her coffee group.

Jane and Belle both noticed how erratic Maura was being, but Jane shook her head indiscreetly at the blonde when Belle looked at her with curious eyes. Maura wasn't a serial killer, they were both sure of that, but she had to be running from something.

Belle swallowed the last of her bagel and swigged back her milk, a satisfied smile on her face. Maura had already finished her apple crumble, and Jane stood, signaling the time to get back on the road to Boston.

"What time is it Mama?" Belle slipped her hand into Jane's as the three entered the parking lot, Maura and Jane still sipping at coffees.

"It's only 10 in the morning. Don't worry; we'll stop again in a few hours for lunch." Jane sipped the coffee, and handed Belle the keys to unlock the door of the car.

Maura followed close beside Jane. In the past hour at the coffee shop, although she was sure her heart would stop beating at some point, had been enlightening. She had discovered that Jane had been with the BPD for close to 10 years, straight out of high school when she went into the police academy. She had two brothers, Frankie and Tommy; the latter rarely talked about, and her parents had divorced before Belle had been adopted.

She had also given Jane vague facts about her life, more childhood stories than anything else. She had lied about everything she had endured the past 17 years, the stories she had given to Jane were lies spun to look like the truth. If she revealed too much, it would become obvious who she truly was.

Getting into the car, Maura's heart rate returned to normal fully when Jane and Belle got in, and the lock beeped shut. As they pulled out of the lot, Maura froze when she saw the bright red Ferrari that Declan drove. Millions of thoughts ran through Maura's head at the possibilities of her going back there, and what he would do to her, but her pulse went down again when she saw the license plate number.

Finally crossing over the border, Maura felt like a refugee, fleeing from the only life she had ever known. Belle had insisted at putting on the radio, and she had coerced Jane into singing along with whatever was playing.

"Maura?" Maura ran her fingers through her hair, bringing her back to reality, and the now traffic filled highway. She turned and faced the girl who had said her name.

"Yes Belle?" Maura was puzzled at the look on Belle's face, the smile playing at her mouth that she was clearly trying to keep straight. Belle hugged her bear, and, still trying to hold the pout, questioned Maura.

"Why aren't you singing too?" Belle couldn't hide it much longer, and Maura smiled at the blonde. Her small, toothy grin was contagious.

"I apologize," Maura turned to Jane, trying to figure out what song was playing. "How much longer will we be driving for?"

"A solid four hours, without much traffic. Why?" Jane waited for an answer, finally turning to find Maura lost in thought. "Maura?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what's playing." Maura saw Jane laugh from the corner of her eye, and determined the road trip to be a lot more interesting than expected.

* * *

Reveiws are always nice. Just saying.


End file.
